


It’s a... Tangle of Snakes...

by CloverTheGrand



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Family, Gen, Humour, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloverTheGrand/pseuds/CloverTheGrand
Summary: The true form of Gabriel and Crowley’s daughter, Carmela, is a Gordian knot of 51 snakes. Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens), Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	It’s a... Tangle of Snakes...

Celestial and occult pregnancies differentiate from human pregnancies in that the gestation periods fluctuates according to the circumstances of each child. For example, when Aziraphale gestated his and Crowley’s son Eden, they were incredibly confused when he was not born after 11 months, only to learn that he would be born only at the Alpha Centauri meteor shower. Thankfully, they also differentiate from human pregnancies in that the time of the birth can be accurately predicted through reading astronomy. 

Gabriel and Crowley had expected for their child Carmela to be born during the Winter solstice. And she was. The only problem was that she tried to come out during the  _ Southern  _ hemisphere’s Winter solstice in June rather than the Northern hemisphere's Winter solstice in December. Because of this, Carmela was born prematurely and, though her true form was fully developed, she did not have a sturdy enough corporation. 

While Heaven had the resources to create a new one, because of the difficulty with fashioning an angel-demon hybrid’s corporation, not to mention how new of a concept infants of their kind was, Carmela's corporation would not be ready until a few months later. It meant that Gabriel and Crowley spent time with Carmela's true form. But given that Carmela's true form was a Gordian knot of snakes, that also meant they, as well as Aziraphale, had to pick up each individual snake every time she unravelled herself.

"Naughty child. How on Earth did you end up in there?"

Aziraphale blinked as he peeked through the hole in the loose floorboard. The periwinkle snake of light that hid beneath the bookshop's floorboard glowed. Steadily, he lifted the floorboard up, slipping his hand under the infant snake. Holding one of them was like holding a silken ribbon that was cool to the touch. 

Someone tapped Aziraphale on the waist. When he turned around, Eden was presenting a fistful of the snakes that was Carmela. They all wriggled in protest, looking an awful lot like a bouquet of pond loach fished out of a riverbed. 

"Not too tightly, munchkin!” Aziraphale stroked Eden’s small hands to get him to loosen up, and Carmela slipped into his hands.

"There you are!" Crowley announced. He picked up Carmela's snakes and rested them onto his palm. They wrapped themselves into a cord and circled around Crowley's wrist, as if they were grateful to see him. Crowley stroked their heads and delivered a peck onto each one of them. 

He presented them to Gabriel, who did a headcount and scratched some tally marks onto his checkerboard. 

"Keep on combing through the bookstore, Aziraphale,” he said as Crowley placed them into the basket, “Right. 18 down, 33 to go." He squinted. “Is it just me or do I feel a breeze?”

Crowley swore loudly when he saw a little tail slither out of Aziraphale’s open shop window.

That afternoon, an angel, a demon, and an Archangel scourged the streets of Soho until at last, they found all 51 parts of Carmela. After Carmela retied herself in her cot, the three then walked to their beds and slept for the rest of the day.


End file.
